1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to hair extension. More particularly, the present invention is related to a reusable hair extension and method therefor that are time-saving and minimize inconvenience such that the user feels that her hair is pulled unnaturally and awkwardly.
Hair extensions are used to provide decorative effects, such as long hair, curly hair, hair of various colors, etc. Hair extensions are commonly attached to natural hair of a user by attaching a weft hair on multiple locations along the weft hair. Weft hairs are expensive products. Since they are also durable, there has long been a need for effective system and method for reusing weft hairs or hair extensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0295856 by Kallabat et al. discloses a method in which tubes are fixed to a weft hair; client's hair is passed through the fixed tube; and then tube is squeezed with a piler. A disadvantage of this method is that when a tube is squeezed and then unsqueezed more than one time, the tube is broken and no longer reusable. To use the weft hair again, tubes must be individually sewn to the weft hair again.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,676 to Sthair discloses a hair extension that uses an adhesive tape to fix the extension to user's hair. Disadvantages of this invention are that when the extension is detached, glue may remain on the user's hair causing inconvenience and that thus washing is required to remove the glue residue after detaching the hair extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,921 to Salinas discloses a method for hair extension, in which client's hair is passed through holes provided in a weft and then tied with a clip. A disadvantage of this method is that it is time consuming.